1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging vehicle, a charging system, and a driving method of a charging system, and more particularly, to a charging vehicle, a charging system, and a driving method of a charging system capable of detecting an optimal access point of a vehicle charger among a plurality of wireless access points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development of technologies associated with plug-in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles has rapidly increased. The driving force of such vehicles derives, at least in part, from electric energy. Techniques for charging electric energy include putting a wired plug connected to a charger into an outlet, as well as wirelessly charging electric energy.
In the case of wired charging, charging standards for each country are different, and multiple standards can be accepted as a national standard. Therefore, there is a need to find a charger for a vehicle that supports the standard of interest (e.g., in the case of normal speed charging, there are 5-pin and 7-pin types, and in the case of rapid speed charging, there are Chademo, SGS, DC Combo types). For wireless charging, work for an international standard is still on going. It is expected to co-exist with a lot of variations such as coil type, capacity, pad position etc. Currently, there are various methods for recognizing a charger proximate to a vehicle as the vehicle approaches the charger, where the recognized charger is arranged in a charging pad, for example. In order for charger to be recognized, there is a need to provide wireless communication between the vehicle and the charger so as to understand, for example, whether coil types included in the vehicle and the charger match each other, what the maximum output capacity of the charger is, whether the coil of the charger is located at a front, a middle, or a back, e.g., based on a parking position, what the charging type is, whether the charger is automatically arranged, whether the charger is in a currently available state, and the like.
The vehicle may access the plurality of access points using a variety of communication techniques, such as, for example, 3G, long term evolution (LTE), WiFi, or the like. However, the access points include the access point of the charger and an access point of a non-charger, and therefore, the vehicle must sort between the access points of the charger and the non-charger in order to approach the access point of the charger.
Conventionally, access to the charger of the vehicle is determined based on the strength of a received signal at a current position of the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle has a problem in that it is difficult to determine whether the received signal is transmitted from an access point for simple data or is transmitted from the access point having the charger.